L'homme en feu
by shadowdeyso
Summary: Dumbledore a laissé une lettre à Harry avant de mourir. Il veut qu'il change l'avenir. Harry vatil y parvenir? Cette histoire ce passe en 1982.Tention scènes quelques peu violentes au début, ben pas si violente mais au cas...
1. 1982

1982

Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il cherchait un moyen de pouvoir arrangé les choses. Depuis la fin de sa sixième, le directeur de Poudlard était mort dans une attaque en fin d'année. Harry l'avait vu et ainsi que plusieurs professeurs et membres de l'ordre du phénix. Le meilleur moyen serait de revenir à la source du problème qui a mis ce chaos. C'était lui le problème, cependant, il était le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, il avait tué beaucoup de mangemorts. Il les avait torturé comme jamais pour savoir des informations et cela marchait à merveille. Il regarda la photo de ses parents qui s'enlaçait.

-Pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu une vit normal, pensa Harry.

Dumbledore lui avait laissé une lettre avait de mourir. En fait, ce n'était pas une lettre mais trois mots et une date. Il n'y comprenait rien, même les professeurs ne le comprenaient pas. « Change le passé 1982» voilà ce qui était écrit. Regardant toujours la photo, une solution s'interposa dans son esprit mais beaucoup trop folle. Une idée, une solution trop folle. Jamais personne n'oserait faire ça. Si ! Dumbledore ! Il compris soudain. Il devait accomplir la prophétie seulement pas ici… mais en 1982 ! Il regarda à l'horizon pour voir le soleil se lever. Il prit un des livres son directeur lui avait légué et le feuilleta. Après plusieurs livres, son regard s'arrêta sur un titre : voyage à travers le temps et l'espace. Il le lut assez rapidement puis se leva. Il avait besoin de bougies blanches et noires ainsi qu'un pentagramme.

Il en décida un sur le sol puis mis les bougies sur chaque branche du pentagramme. Cela devait demander beaucoup d'énergie et ceux qui n'en avait pas assez mourrait mais Harry savait qu'il en avait assez et Dumbledore aussi le savait car sinon, il ne lui aurait jamais demandé cela.

Il les alluma en claquant des doigts puis se mis dans le cercle et accrocha sa cape noir sur les épaules puis dit l'incantation :

-Maria al goustar rispel tourna temporus 1982.

Il se sentit tourner puis il atterrit sur le trottoir du 4, privet drive et selon le journal … en 1982.

Il partit à pied jusqu'au chaudron baveur. Après un bon trois heures de marche, il arriva à sa destination. Il monta son capuchon puis entra. Il s'assit dans un coin sombre. Le barman lui jetait des regards noirs en coin mais Harry les ignora. Il toucha sa baguette du bout des doigts. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à deux jeunes hommes d'environ d'un vingtaines d'année. Le premier était assez grand et musclé avec des cheveux noirs de jais et en bataillent. Il portait des lunettes rondes

Mais on discernait très bien ses yeux noisette. Le deuxième était plus grand que le premier et avait les cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient aux épaules. Les yeux bruns brillaient de joie, on aurait dit un gamin. James Potter et Sirius Black, deux des maraudeurs, venaient d'entrer. Quelques filles gloussèrent. Harry sourit en voyant que mais lorsqu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard, ils étaient toujours aussi populaires auprès des filles. Cependant, il ne devait pas trop s'occuper d'eux pour l'instant. Il devait trouver les mangemorts pour leur arracher des informations. Soudain, il repéra Mcnair, un mangemort, sortir pour aller vers le chemin de traverse. Le sorcier se leva et le suivit en silence, cependant, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que James l'avait vu mais heureusement, il ne le suivit pas. Mcnair alla dans l'allé des embrumes puis lorsqu'il tourna un coin, Harry le plaqua au mur.

-Bien bonjour Mcnair ! Alors ça va ?

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

-Au mais rien, je t'assure. Je ne vais que seulement te poser quelles questions et tu vas répondre.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-T'inquiète ! Je vais arranger ça !

Il sortit un couteau puis lui coupa un doigt. Le mangemort cria de douleur, cependant personne ne pouvait l'entendre car Harry avait posé un sortilège très puissant autour d'eux pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent entendre.

-Alors ? Ça répond à ta question, dit l'agresseur d'une voix calme et indifférente aux cris de sa victime.

-O…oui, réussit-il à dire.

-Bon alors… qu'est-ce que Voldemort, ton maître prépare ?

-Je l'ignore !

-C'est fâcheux, dit Harry d'un faussement déçu.

Il lui trancha un autre doigt en arrachant des cris au mangemort.

-Je sais quand on me ment alors ne t'avise plus à me mentir. Alors je répète… qu'est-ce que Voldemort prépare ?

-Il… il veut attaquer les… les Potter bientôt.

-Quand ?

-Je… je l'ignore.

-Je répète : QUAND ?

-Je l'ignore.

Le mangemort pleurait maintenant mais Harry n'en avait rien à faire. Il lui trancha deux autres doigts. Il gueula comme un malade, pleurant encore plus.

-Quand ?

-Ce soir.

-Tu vois ! Lorsqu'on veut, on peut. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Bon est-ce que Peter Pettigrew est de votre coté ?

-Je… n'en sais… rien, sanglota-t-il.

-D'accord. Bon ben… tu as parfaitement répondu. Bye.

Puis il lui trancha la gorge. Harry regarda le corps.

-Bienvenue en enfer.


	2. L'attaque

L'attaque

-Bonjour chéri. Bonjour Sirius !

-Salut Lily ! Salut Remus ! Vous allez bien ?

-Nous oui mais vous, vous semblez exténué, dit un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains aux yeux bleus avec des cernes.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda une femme.

Elle avait de longs cheveux roux flamboyant et des yeux vert émeraude.

-Cinq morts en une journée.

-QUOI ?

-Voldemort est encore pire que je ne l'imaginais !

-Je ne crois pas que Voldemort tuerais ses propres serviteurs dans une rue ou autre.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-Ce n'est pas Voldy qui les a tué mais quelqu'un d'autre. Toutes les victimes étaient des mangemorts. Ils ont tous des membres de perdus sauf un mais il s'est fait explosé.

-Mon dieu ! Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Bon s'est tant mieux si se sont des mangemorts mais quand même.

-Je sais ! Oh ! Ryry ! Je ne t'avais pas vu mon bonhomme.

Sirius fonça vers le petit gamin d'un an assit sur sa chaise.

-Comment vas-tu mon p'tit neveu préférer ?

-Sirius s'est ton seul neveu, dit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

-James… laisse tomber, conseilla Remus.

Toc toc toc.

-Je vais ouvrir, s'exclama James en se ruant vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit celle-ci, jamais il ne s'aurait attendu à voir cette personne sur le pas de sa porte. C'était l'homme qu'il avait vu partir après que Mcnair, la première victime retrouver, soit parti. Il avait soupçonner cet homme de l'avoir tuer et peut-être les autres aussi.

-Que faites-vous là ? dit-il sèchement.

-Je suis là pour vous aidez. J'ai des renseignements sur les projets de Voldemort et je dois vous protéger.

-Nous sommes déjà protéger et…

-Non ! Vous ne l'êtes pas ! Il sait où vous habitez.

James hésita puis le laissa entrer. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. L'homme sembla s'en apercevoir alors il dit :

-Ne vous inquiéter pas je ne vais rien vous faire.

-Venez.

Il allèrent des la cuisine. Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement. Il sourit puis commença :

-Je suis là pour vous protéger. Voldemort veut attaquer aujourd'hui, ce soir pour être plus précis.

-Qui vous là dit ? interrogea Sirius.

-Mcnair me l'a dit.

-Mcnair ! Il est mort ce matin.

-Je sais. C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Tout le monde le regarda abasourdi. Pourquoi leur avait-il dit ça ? Ils pourraient très bien le dénoncer et il irait en prison pour ses actes puis comme pour répondre à ma question muette, il rajouta :

-Même si les aurors voulez m'enfermer à Azkaban, vous ne réussiriez pas. Je suis beaucoup trop puissant pour vous.

-Pourquoi les avoir tué ?

-Je voulais des informations pour pouvoir arrêter Voldemort mais si je l'ai laisse en vie, il vont lui dire et cela, serait très dérangeant. Je suis un artiste. L'artiste de la mort. Cependant, je n'aime pas trop m'ouvrir sur mes souvenirs et vous feriez mieux de ne jamais les voir car je ne sais pas si vous survivrez.

-Pourquoi on ne survivrait pas ?

-Car ils sont trop affreux. Voldemort et ses partisans ont gâché ma vie entière. Bon, je vais mis mettre ! Je vais créer un bouclier autour de votre maison si j'ai le temps mais je ne vais pas être capable de le réussir car je crois qu'ils sont en routes.

À peine eu-t-il prononcé ses mots, qu'il porta la main à son front et dit :

-Ils sont là ! Allez à l'étage vite !

Il partit immédiatement vers la porte d'entrer alors que celle-ci volait en éclat. Voldemort et ses sbires étaient là en face de lui. Toujours la même face de serpent et ses yeux rouges avec son sourire diabolique.

-Vous n'irez pas plus loin, dit-il avec fermeté et sans aucune peur dans sa voix mais seulement de la colère et de la haine.

-Ah oui et qui es-tu pour nous arrêter ?

-Ton pire cauchemar Tom !

Soudain, le concerné arrêta de sourire mais le regarda avec des yeux froids. Harry fit de même. Les maraudeurs entrèrent à cet instant mais furent cloué sur place. À cet instant, personne ne pouvant dire lequel était le plus fort car ils semblaient être au même niveau de magie.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je viens t'arrêter Tom quelle question.

-Et tu crois réussir toi !

-Oui.

-C'est se que nous allons voir. ENDOLORIS !

Harry reçu le sortilège de plein fouet mais ne fléchit pas devant la douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on le chauffait à blanc, qu'on le transperçait avec des milliers d'aiguille mais il ne fléchit pas. Il se l'interdisait. Tout le monde, à commencer par le lord noir, était stupéfait de sa résistance. Soudain, il s'exclama :

-Expelliarmus.

Voldemort retient sa baguette à temps mais il avait dû mal. Cela suivit un combat acharné entre Harry et Voldemort. Les deux se battaient avec de grands sortilèges puissants. Après une demi-heure environ, les membres de l'ordre du phénix arrivèrent ainsi que Dumbledore. Le directeur s'était arrêté derrière les mangemorts et avait arrêter les membres pour regarder ce combat. Quelques minutes passèrent puis il intervient.

-Alors Tom, tu faiblis.

-Dumbledore, Je vois que vous venez au secours de vos protéger. Toi, dit-il en s'adressant à Harry, On se reverra et je te tuerais.

-J'ai peur, au secours ! Entre toi et moi Tom, je crois que tu es très mal placer pour me dire cela car je sais tout se qui va se passer bientôt et je te jure que je serais là pour les protéger contre toi et je fais le serment de te tuer très bientôt comme j'ai fait avec tes cinq petits lèche-botte.

-C'est toi ! C'est toi qui les as tué !

-Oui c'est bel et bien moi ! Bye !

Il se lancèrent un regard noir puis le lord partit en compagnie de ses toutous. Ensuite sans crier garde, Harry transplana.


	3. Découverte

Découverte

-Vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ? VOUS AVEZ VU CE QUE J'AI VU ?

-Oui on a vu Patmol. Mais bon sang ! Pour qui il se prend de parler comme ça à Voldemort ?

-Quelqu'un qui le connaît et qui le déteste, dit simplement Remus.

-Bonsoir professeur, dit James. Je vais chercher Lily et Harry.

Une fois partit, Maugrey s'exclama :

-C'est moi ou cet homme est très puissant ?

-Il est puissant Maugrey et je dois dire que j'aimerais le rencontrer, dit Dumbledore comme perdu dans ses pensées.

-C'est lui qui a tué les cinq mangemorts, dit James en rentra suivit de sa femme avec son fils dans ses bras. Il leur a soutiré des informations et c'est comme ça qu'il a su que Voldy voulait nous attaquer.

-Il va falloir le retrouver et l'arrêter alors, maugréa l'auror.

-Non ! cria presque le directeur.

Tout le monde le regarda avec les yeux ronds.

-Je veux le rencontrer et parler avec lui. J'aimerais savoir qui sait et pourquoi fait-il cela. Je vais envoyer Fumseck le rechercher. Je veux le voir.

-Mais professeur…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Je veux le rencontrer. Il m'intrigue beaucoup. Tu as dit, James, que c'était lui qui avait tué les cinq mangemorts aujourd'hui.

-Oui. Pourquoi nous a-t-il dit cela ? Je n'en sais rien mais il est louche. Il devrait être à Azkaban mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne faut pas.

-Il est presque aussi puissant que vous professeur, dit Lily inquiète.

-Oui mais au moins, il est du bon côté puisqu'il vous a sauvé.

-Peut-être, murmura James en pensant aux paroles du directeur.

-Bon je vais faire essayé de le trouvé. Au revoir.

-Au revoir et faites attention à vous.

Puis le directeur partit.

Albus Dumbledore attendait accouder sur son bureau les yeux dans le vide. Il avait envoyé Fumseck il y a trois heures à la recherche de l'inconnu. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela aurait été si long. Soudain, le phénix arriva en trompe, la lettre toujours attacher à la patte.

-Tu ne l'as pas trouver Fumseck, s'exclama le sorcier étonné.

L'oiseau lui fit oui de la tête puis lança une petite plainte.

-Y a-t-il des protections ?

L'animal acquiesça.

-Tu peux me conduire le plus proche que tu peux ?

Le phénix acquiesça une seconde fois.

-Très bien. Je vais enfin le connaître.

Sur ce, Fumseck alla se percher sur son épaule puis ils disparurent.

Il arriva devant les grilles d'un manoir assez grand. Des arbres longeaient le sentier qui menait à la porte. Dumbledore poussa les grilles qui, à son grand étonnement, s'ouvrirent sans grincements. Il avança dans l'allé puis atteignit la porte et frappa quelques coups. Après quelques minutes passées, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme de dix-sept ans au moins. Le directeur était très surprit de son apparence. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille avec des reflets verts, rouges et bleus et ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude profond où on pouvait voir sa puissance, sa colère, sa haine et sa souffrance. Il était assez musclé et élancé. Immédiatement, il pensa à Catherine, la meilleure amie de Lily. Elle serait sous son charme s'était sûr et même peut-être Lily, Jane et Marie-Ève.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Je savais que vous viendriez ici et c'est surtout en voyant Fumseck tout à l'heure qui m'a surtout mis la puce à l'oreille. Ne restez pas dehors.

Le sorcier se mit sur le côté et tendit le bras. Au grand étonnement du directeur, son phénix alla sur son bras tendu. Albus entra et suivit le maître des lieux après que celui-ci est fermé la porte. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine puis l'inconnu lui désigna une chaise. Lorsqu'ils furent assit confortablement, le garçon demanda avec un sourire aux lèvres :

-Un bonbon au citron peut-être ?

-Bien volontiers !

-Alors, que voulez-vous savoir ?

-En fait, j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes. Votre nom, votre âge, se que vous faites ici et pourquoi avoir protéger les Potter.

-Très bien, je vais répondre à vos questions mais en ordre décroissant. Alors, je les ai protégé pour changer l'avenir comme vous me l'avez demandé dans votre lettre après votre mort, il le vit lever un sourcil, ensuite, comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis là pour changer le futur, j'ai dix-sept ans et je m'appelle Harry James Potter. Voilà ! D'autres questions ?

Il avait dit cela comme s'il parlait de la pluie et le beau temps. Le directeur le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-C'est impossible, murmura le sorcier.

-Alors je ne devrais pas être ici.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Tu viens de me dire que tu viens du futur et d'après se que j'ai vu, tu es beaucoup plus puissant que Voldemort lui-même et que moi. Je suis au courant de la prophétie mais jamais je n'aurais cru que tu puisses être aussi puissant à cet âge. Quoi qui en soit, Lily, James et les autres aimeraient bien savoir pourquoi tu es venu les aider et savoir qui tu es et je crois que tu vas devoir raconté ton histoire car parler comme ça à Tom et tout cela, c'était stupéfiant.

-Je suis d'accord mais je ne veux pas cependant qu'ils m'empêchent de faire se que je dois faire. Vous m'avez confié une mission à mon époque et je vais la réussir.

-D'accord mais je sens que tes parents vont avoir beaucoup plus de mal à te croire que moi. Si je n'avais pas lu plein de livres là-dessus, je ne crois pas que je t'aurais cru.

-Alors allons-y ! On n'a pas toute l'année.

Le directeur sourit puis se leva pour aller chez les Potter.


	4. Vérité

Vérité

-Vous croyez que Dumbledore va le retrouver ? demanda Jane.

-J'en suis sûr, répondit Marie-Ève. Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier du monde, non ?

-Oui bien sûr mais cet homme est tout de même puissant. Peut être est-il du côté du mal ?

-Alors pourquoi avoir voulu nous sauvez Cath ?

Toc toc toc.

-J'y vais, dit Lily.

-Sirius a raison, Cath, approuva James. Nous ne le connaissons pas mais lui on dirait que oui et il a voulu nous protéger, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Pour changer le futur James.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Dumbledore qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Pardon professeur ?

-Pour changer votre futur qui est sombre. Harry n'aura plus à accomplir la prophétie maintenant.

Lily et James le regardèrent surprit puis un sourire se dessinèrent sur leurs lèvres.

-Quel prophétie ? demanda Remus.

-Une prophétie qui dit que Harry était le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort.

-QUOI ?

-Mais professeur. Si se n'est pas Harry donc c'est Neville !

-Non c'est encore Harry, dit le directeur un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais… vous venez de dire que...

-Que votre Harry n'aura pas besoin d'accomplir la prophétie.

-C'est ça mais vous avez dit que c'est encore Harry qui l'accomplira.

-Et c'est vrai.

-Là nous ne vous suivons plus du tout. Si Harry n'a plus besoin de l'accomplir alors pourquoi vous dites qu'il l'accomplira.

-Votre Harry ne l'accomplira pas.

-Notre !

-Oui.

-Donc c'est un autre Harry qui le fera.

-Non.

-Non? Mais vous venez de dire que ce n'était pas NOTRE Harry qui le tuerait.

-C'est exact.

Là, James en fut sûr et certain : Dumbledore était fou. Ce fut Lily qui reprit la relève.

-Mais professeur, vous vous contredisez.

-Non aucunement ma chère.

-Mais vous avez dit que se ne serais pas lui qui le tuera mais que se sera lui qui le tuera.

-Tu as tout comprit Lily !

-Mais c'est impossible.

-Au si c'est possible.

-Vous êtes fou, murmura Sirius, complètement fou.

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

-Lily, peut-être que tu ne le sais pas mais tu as presque tout comprit.

-Ah oui. En tout cas, je n'ai pas cette impression.

-Alors qui vas le tuer bon sang si c'est Harry mais en même temps ce n'est pas lui.

-C'est moi qui vais le tuer.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur un jeune homme qui venait d'entrer puis allèrent vers James puis de nouveau vers lui. La ressemblance était frappante. Dumbledore lui, souriait toujours et surtout lorsqu'il annonça :

-Je vous présente le plus puissant sorcier du monde de la sorcellerie : Harry James Potter.


	5. Explication

-Je suis désolé de vous contre dire mais je ne suis que le septième sorcier le plus puissant, dit Harry en souriant.

-Et qui sont les six autres.

-Merlin, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Vous puis moi. Ensuite il y a Garoc, Hadac, Lacter, Jack, Litrien puis Tom.

Dumbledore le regarda amusé.

-Tu suis le cours d'histoire ma parole.

-En fait, non. C'est plutôt dur avec Binns. Non, j'ai cherché dans des livres.

-Minute minute là ! dit James. Je suis complètement perdu. Tu es Harry !

-Oui c'est moi et avant que vous me posiez la question. Oui c'est moi que vous avez vu au Chaudron Baveur.

-Mais tu as tué de sang froid !

-Oui mais c'est comme cela. Après tout se qu'ils m'ont fait, je peux bien leur rendre la pareil même si elle est moins pire.

-Que t'ont-ils fait ? demanda Sirius.

-Beaucoup de mal mais je suis ici pour changer tout ça. Oh, et ne faites plus confiance à Peter. C'est lui le traître, ce n'est pas et en sera jamais Remus.

James, Sirius et Lily baisèrent les yeux.

-On est désolé Lunard…

-Non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, coupa le concerné. Ce n'est pas grave et je comprends et c'est normal.

-Ce sale rat je vais le tuer.

-Maintenant je crois que je comprends mieux le non c'est pas lui mais oui c'est lui, murmura Catherine.

Harry se retourna. Il s'approcha et dit :

-Désolé mais je ne vous connais pas. Vous êtes ?

-Catherine Barkar. Je suis une amie de Lily.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Ils se serrèrent la main et elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais lorsqu'elle rencontra ses yeux et qu'elle le vit sourire, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Sirius lui commença à devenir mal à l'aise.

-Bon d'accord ça va ! Vous pouvez vous lâcher.

Harry s'exécuta en riant.

-T'inquiète Patmol ! Je ne te la volerai pas. Enfin je crois, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Catherine.

Sirius grommela quelque chose que personne n'entendit.

-Et vous ? Vous êtes ?

-Jane Ryac.

-Marie-Ève Trof.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Nous de même.

-Bon fini les présentations ? Alors, est-ce que tu veux bien nous expliquer pourquoi tu es là ?

Harry s'assit puis commença à leur raconter sa vie. Il leur expliqua aussi que ses deux meilleurs amis furent tués lors d'une attaque à Poudlard, Dumbledore étant au ministère, ce lâche en avait profité. Il leur raconta comment, il découvrit un livre dans la bibliothèque de l'école qui traitait sur les voyages dans le temps. Il avait étudié tous les risques puis avait fait un rapport à l'ordre, Dumbledore était mort à cause d'une attaque surprise durant les vacances d'été. Beaucoup de personne de l'ordre du Phénix était mort, dont Remus, le seul maraudeur vivant. Peter s'était fait tué par Fred Weasley.

-Donc, je suis ici pour tuer Voldemort et si je dois mourir, eh bien je mourrais mais je l'entraînerais dans la mort avec moi.


	6. Le verre de contact

-J'arrive pas à y croire. Sirius a Azkaban à cause de Peter ! Si je le vois je le tue ! s'exclama James.

-Calme-toi James.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Tu as vécu l'enfer à cause de lui.

-Mais tout cela va changer maintenant.

-Comment comptes-tu faire ? demanda Marie-Ève.

-Je vais tuer Voldemort.

-Oui, je sais mais comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? Je veux dire, il est puissant mais tu as dix-sept ans.

-Je sais mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé et il fallait que je me dépêche et puis, l'âge ne fait pas l'expérience.

-C'est vrai, approuva Remus.

-Où dors-tu Harry ? questionna Lily.

-Dans un manoir, mais je l'avais loué pour une semaine.

-Quand fini cette semaine ? demanda James avec un sourire.

-Demain, pourquoi ?

-Tant mieux ! Fais tes bagages ! Tu viens habiter ici !

-Hein !?

Harry le regarda, les sourcils froncés et la tête un peu penché. James ne pu que penser « Il ressemble à Lily comme cela ».

-Je ne comprends pas très bien.

-Tu viens habiter avec nous, enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas. Il y a une chambre de libre. Tu pourras t'y installer.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?

-Ben sûr que oui ! dit James et Lily en riant.

-Euh… je ne c'est pas quoi dire…

-Alors ne dit rien !

-Merci.

-Ce n'est rien, tu es notre fils après tout. On sait que l'on peut avoir confiance en toi et si on a besoin de sortir ben, tu pourras te garder.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Bien sûr !

-Alors va chercher tes affaires, installe-toi et on te voit demain matin, car on va aller coucher le petit monstre.

-Tu me vexes là ! Mais oui je vais y aller. Alors on se voit demain matin.

Harry partit au manoir. Lily sourit. Son fils avait vécu des choses atroces mais il semblait heureux avec eux. Elle devait s'attendre à avoir des surprises ça s'était sûr. Tout le monde rentra chez eux. Lily alla coucher bébé Harry. Harry (le grand) rentra quelques minutes après et alla s'installer dans sa chambre que son père lui montra. Ensuite, chacun alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, James et Lily était levé et faisait manger bébé Harry pendant que Sirius, Remus, Marie-Ève, Jane et Catherine arrivèrent. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Harry n'était pas encore levé. Marie-Ève n'arrêtait pas de cligner de l'œil. Sirius s'en aperçu et lui demanda se qu'il se passait.

-Rien c'est mon verre de contact qui vient de me faire défaut. Je reviens.

Elle monta et alla à la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant voir Harry, une serviette à la taille. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de détailler son torse. Il était musclé mais pas trop juste comme il faut. Il avait un corps de rêve, elle devait se l'avouer. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se dévisager. Harry sourit.

-Un problème ?

-Au contraire, s'exclama-t-elle mais elle se rendit vite compte des paroles qu'elle venait de dire.

Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle. Se pencha et lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille la faisant gémir puis il partit vers sa chambre. Elle se sentait étrange. Elle était un peu étourdie. La sorcière s'appuya au mur. Son verre de contact s'était replacé donc elle pouvait redescendre mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ses muscles refusaient de bouger comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. La réponse apparu bien vite. Harry arriva vêtu d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt noir. Elle vit sur son poignet gauche une tache un peu bizarre. On aurait dit un phénix. Perdu dans sa contemplation, elle ne le vit pas s'approcher d'elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Marie-Ève rougit.

-Euh… rien, rien.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix avant de partir presque en courant vers l'étage inférieur.

C'est une Marie-Ève rouge de gène et un Harry riant que les autres se retournèrent.

-Qui a-t-il ? demanda Catherine en fronçant les sourcils. C'était une des première fois qu'elle voyait son amie dans cet état là. Harry répondit simplement :

-On s'est rencontré devant la porte de la salle de bain.


	7. Réunion

-Lily, tu veux que je t'aide à faire le ménage ou...

-Non non Harry. On a un elfe de maison.

-Ah d'accord. Il s'appelle?

-Agor.

L'elfe apparut les faisant sursauter.

-Vous m'avez appelé maitresse.

-Non mais puisque tu es là, je te présente mon fils Harry qui vient du futur.

-Maitre, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

-Non non Agor. Ne t'incline pas et appelle-moi seulement Harry.

-Mais maitre...

-Tut tut tut! Ça commence mal. Harry.

-D'accord... Har... Harry.

-C'est bien.

-Avez-vous encore besoin de moi Harry?

-Non mon cher Agor.

-Très bien.

Il claqua des doigts et disparut. Il but une gorgée de son café avant de se rendre compte que sa mère le regardait avec un grand sourire mystérieux.

-Quoi?

-Rien. C'est juste que cela me fait bizarre de te voir comme ça... enfin... à dix-sept ans et tout se que tu as vécu à cause d'une erreur.

-Parfois, il y a des moments que je me dégoutte moi-même.

-Quel moment?

-Lorsque je tue...

Ce fut un silence de plomb qui s'installa dans la cuisine. Lily le brisa en demandant:

-Est-ce que tu aimes tuer?

-Je déteste tuer des innocents, c'est pour cela que je l'ai protège mais... des mangemorts... c'est un plaisir incroyable. Je m'amuse à les faire souffrir pour se qu'ils ont fait. Je veux toujours qu'ils sentent se que cela fait de souffrir. C'est dans ses moments de plaisir que je me dégoutte.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire que je sais de quoi tu parles car, je n'ai jamais tué mais... tu ne devrais pas te torturer l'esprit avec cela.

-J'ai peur de devenir comme Voldemort.

-Tu n'es pas comme lui! Tu as choisis des chemins différents de lui. Tout le monde à sa part de lumière et de sombre en lui. Toi c'est quel sont plus présente à cause de se que tu as vécu.

-Merci.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu es mon fils. C'est mon devoir de te réconforter et de te soutenir.

-Tu seras une merveilleuse mère.

Lily ne dit rien. Voir son fils là était un sentiment indescriptible. Elle était tellement fière de lui. Soudain, James arriva en courant dans la cuisine.

-James?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-C'est la réunion des aurors avec notre crétin de ministre.

-Ne me dit pas que tu stress!

Il regarda son fils.

-Si je te dis que oui? Tu dis quoi?

-Si je te dis que je prends ta place quand tu veux? Tu dis quoi?

-Tu veux prendre ma place?

-Ou aller avec toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que cela risque d'être amusant.

-Mais c'est d'un ennui mortel.

-Parce que je n'était pas là.

Harry se leva et alla vers la porte.

-Tu viens?

-Euh... tu veux vraiment venir?

-Bien sûr!

-Bon alors d'accord.

-C'est qui le chef des aurors?

-Mon père.

Harry le regarde étrangement.

-Quoi?

-Alors je vais le rencontrer?

-Oui. mais, on ne dira pas ton nom tout suite et tu seras une nouvelle recrue.

-D'accord.

Ils transplanèrent tous les deux au ministère.

-Bon la réunion peut commencer. Monsieur Black, où est votre partenaire?

-Il va arriver.

À peine eut-il le temps de dire cela que la porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeune hommes presque identiques. Sirius s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau. Mais qu'est-ce que Harry fait ici?

-Il était temps monsieur Potter! Qui est ce jeune homme? demanda le ministre.

-Un étudiant de Poudlard. C'est Dumbledore qui l'envoie parce qu'il pourrait nous être utile car... il est très intelligent et le meilleur de sa classe. Vous n'avez pas reçu sa lettre, s'inquièta James.

-Non.

-Ah. Vous le recevrez sûrement bientôt.

Ils s'assirent de chaque côté de Sirius. Harry regarda qui était à côté de lui et failli s'étouffer. C'était Franck Londubat, le père de Neville.

-Bon, commença le ministre, comme vous savez, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pourrait attaquer n'importe quand. Donc j'ai pensé aux deux places qu'il pourrait attaquer et qui nous d'être protéger. Poudlard et le ministère. Alors, la moitié d'entre vous devra être à Poudlard et le reste reste ici.

-C'est stupide, murmura Harry.

-Excusez-moi monsieur le ministre mais, Poudlard est un des lieux les plus protèger et il y a Dumbledore aussi, dit le père de James.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous monsieur, déclara Harry.

-Vous, menaça Cristophe, le ministre, vous feriez mieux rester dans votre coin et laissez les adultes parler de choses sérieuses.

-Parce que là vous parler de choses sérieuses? Poudlard n'a pas besoin de protection. Ni Poudlard, ni le ministère. Par exemple, Pré-au-lard, le chemin de traverse, des endroits fréquenter par des moldues et des sorciers... Il n'attaquera Poudlard seulement lorsque les protections de Poudlard cèdera et que Dumbledore ne sera pas là. Le ministère, il ne s'y risquera pas puisque...

-Tous les aurors sont ici, termina Jack Potter. Ce petit à raison à 100. Il faut se concentrer sur des places fréquenter souvent et qui pourrait être vulnérable. Bien on ne peut pas...

-Protèger tous les villages du pays mais, coupa Harry, mettre au point un système qui pourrait nous avertir où Voldemort attaquera.

Au nom de Voldemort, tout le monde sauf James, Sirius, Jack et Franck.

-Voyons! C'est n'est qu'un nom! S'il s'est donné la peine de se donner ce nom idiot, appelons-le par son nom. Si je vous dit Tom Riddle, cela vous fait-il moins peur?

-Tom Riddle?

-C'est son vrai nom. C'est le même que son moldu de père.

-Moldu? Non c'est un sang pur.

-Non. Sa mère était une sang pure mais elle est tombé amoureuse d'un moldu, Tom Riddle, le père de Tom enfin... Voldemort.

-Comme savez-vous tout cela monsieur...?

-Parce que je le connais personnellement dans le futur.

-Dans le futur? s'exclamèrent l'assemblé.

Jack, lui avait les sourcils froncés et le regardait d'un regard calculateur.

-Donc vous venez du futur.

Avant qu'il ne put répondre, James déclara:

-Voldemort est venu chez moi avec ses mangemorts, il y a deux jours environ.

La tête de Jack se tourna vers James avec une rapidité incroyable. Harry se demandait comment il pouvait ne pas avoir de torticolis.

-QUOI?! IL EST VENU CHEZ TOI? Lily va bien? Et Harry? POURQUOI TU NE ME L'AS PAS DIT? cria l'auror.

-Calme-toi papa...

-Que je me calme! IL AURAIT PU TE TUER...

-Vous avez réussis à vous s'enfuir attends? demanda Cristophe.

-Non, on ne s'est pas enfuit. Dumbledore est arrivé une demi-heure plus tard.

-Vous l'avez tenu tout ce temps! dit-il impressionné. Une chance que tu avais suivis notre entrainement car, sinon...

-Votre entrainment est à chier!

Tout le monde se tournèrent Harry.

-Je l'ai suivit et celà ne m'a servit à rien. Si vous voulez, je vais le faire le programme moi!

Le ministre éclata de rire suivit de quelques aurors amis, le reste le regardait comme s'il était fou ou curieusement.

-Toi! Faire le programme d'entrainement pour auror.

-J'ai déjà créer un groupe de DCFM interdit parce qu'on n'apprenait rien avec la stupide prof que le ministère avait envoyé pour surveillé Dumbledore. Ils ont tous eu optimal dans leur BUSE même Neville, qui pourtant avait extrêmement de la misère, a réussit ses BUSE et il est capable de faire un patronus corporel comme tout mes autres élèves si je peux les appeler ainsi.

-Neville?

-Neville Londubat.

-Mon fils? dit Franck en se tournant vers lui. C'est de mon fils que tu parles?

-Oui monsieur. On était dans le même dortoir.

-Qu'est-il devenu?

-Il sort avec Luna Lovegood maintenant. Il m'a beaucoup aidé au département des mystères en cinquième années mais, il aurait pu se faire tuer. Ça, je ne me le suis jamais vraiment pardonner.

-Pourquoi?

-Il y avait Voldemort et des mangemorts. Heureusement, on s'en est tous sortit.

-Donc, vous êtes un de ses amis...

-Exacte.

-Qui êtes-vous exactement? demanda Jack en se levant.

James et Sirius se regardèrent puis fixa leur regard sur le chef des aurors. Harry se leva et le regarda dans les yeux et dit:

-Je suis Harry Potter, le fils de James et Lily Potter né Evans.


	8. Surprise monsieur Potter

Surprise monsieur Potter

Aucune réaction. La salle était silencieux. Personne ne parlait.

-Quoi? Je crois que cela est impossible...

-Si c'est possible papa, dit James. C'est bel et bien Harry. Mon fils, en l'occurence... ton petit-fils. C'est lui qui a retenu Voldemort tout seul avant que Dumbledore arrive. Ce n'est pas moi et monsieur le ministre, accepter l'offre qu'il vous fait. Laissez-le prendre les rênes de cet entrainement.

-Vous perdez complètement la tête! Il n'a que dix-sept!

-L'âge ne fait pas l'expérience monsieur le ministre.

-ASSEZ!

Tout le monde se tourna vers Jack.

-James a raison. L'âge ne fait pas l'expérience mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a que dix-sept ans. Déjà que j'ai de la misère à voir mon fils risquer sa peau, je crois que je préfère que l'on laisse mon petit-fils en dehors de cela.

-QUOI?! cria le concerné. Me laissez en dehors de cela?! Mais j'ai tout avoir dans cette foutu guerre! C'est moi (avec Dumbledore) qui connait le mieux Voldemort. Si vous saviez ma vie, je crois que vous ne diriez plus ça!

-Tu es trop jeune!

Ce fut la chose à ne pas dire. En seulement quelque seconde Jack se retrouva plaquer au mur par une force invisible. Tout le monde eut peur de l'adolescent. Il était resté calme mais, ses yeux émeraudes étincelaient d'une rage folle. Personne ne l'avait vu sortir sa baguette tellement cela avait été rapide. Harry commença à parler d'une voix très calme mais, trop calme:

-Que vous soyez mon grand-père ou non, je vous interdit de dire que je suis trop jeune. On me l'a assez dit et cela à fait que j'ai perdu ceux que j'aimais le plus parce qu'on croyait que je ne devais rien savoir car j'était trop jeune.

Il s'approcha doucement de son grand-père toujours plaquer au mur.

-J'ai fait des choses... des choses horribles... des choses que jamais vous n'avez fait. Les mangemorts retrouvés morts, c'est moi qui les ai tué pour avoir des informations. Je ne suis pas blanc ni noir mais gris. J'ai tuer, torturer mais, j'ai aussi guidé et aidé. Le monde compte sur moi et je ne l'ai abandonnerais pas. Je me bats pour eux, pour vous, pour ma famille, pour ma vie, pour ma liberté. Croyez-vous encore que je suis trop jeune maintenant?

Ses yeux était bien engrés dans ceux de son grand-père. Sa détermination et sa rage de vaincre se réflètaient dans ces pierres vertes. Jack en fut extrêmement troubler.

-Tu ferais un bon chef des aurors Harry. Tu sais comment parler, dit-il avec un sourire. Je suis très honoré d'avoir un petit-fils comme toi.

Harry relacha sa prise et s'en alla vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il dit:

-Je suis quelque part sur le chemin de traverse. Hedwige va arriver bientôt, si vous avez besoin de moi, elle saura me retrouver. À tout à l'heure.

Puis il sortit. Un des auror s'eclama:

-C'est bien un Potter. Tu as un fils très puissant James et il sait convaincre les gens juste avec des paroles en plus. Il est très doué.

-Tu ne l'as jamais vu à l'oeuvre, dit Sirius. C'est un mini Dumbledore en puissance.

-Sirius...

-Quoi Jamesie? C'est vrai!

-Donc, c'est vrai que c'est lui qui vous a protègez du seigneur des ténèbres.

-J'accepte!

Le ministre se tourna vers Franck Longdubat.

-Pardon?

-Je veux que se soit lui qui reprenne le contrôle de l'entrainement.

-Vous êtes complètement fou! Je ne laisserais jamais cet adolescent prendre les rênes! cria Cristophe.

Un autre auror se leva.

-Je suis d'accord avec Franck.

-Moi aussi.

-Moi aussi.

Tous les aurors autour de la table se levèrent sauf James et Sirius, qui étaient complètement sonnés, et le ministre.

-Minute minute! Vous voulez que mon fils s'occupe de notre entraînement.

-Exactement.

-Je refuse! s'exclama Cristophe. Je refuse catégoriquement.

-Vous l'aurez voulu monsieur.

Franck partit suivit des autres aurors. Les deux Potter et Sirius partirent aussi, sonnés par cette rébéllion contre leur ministre. Tous les aurors de ministère furent convoquer par Jack sur la demande de Franck et Lanor, un auror très réputé.

-Cristophe ne veut pas qu'on aille le fils de James comme entraineur alors... j'arrête temporairement! Qui me suis?

-Tu veux qu'on fasse une grève?! Comme chez les moldus?!

-Pourquoi pas?

-Ce sera la première fois dans toute l'histoire qu'il va y avoir une révolte de la part des aurors.

Lanor sourit et répondit:

-Il y a un début à tout...

Sirius ne put se retenir et dit:

-Harry avait raison. Lorsqu'il est là, on ne s'ennuye pas.

Après avoir claquer la porte de la salle de la réunion, Harry partit du ministère pour aller se promener sur le chemin de traverse. Il alla chez Fleurit & Bott pour acheter quelques livres de défenses puis transplana chez ses parents. Il n'y avait personne. Lily était partit faire des courses avec son bébé lui. Il s'installa dans le salon et commença à lire et à essayer de faire les sortilèges. Après une bonne heure, on cogna à la porte. Curieux, il mit son livre sur la table et alla ouvrir. C'était Marie-Ève. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle commença à rougir alors qu'il prenait appuie sur le cadre de porte, les bras croisés.

-Ah! Salut Harry.

-Salut, dit-il d'une voix grave et sensuelle.

Il faisait tout pour la mettre mal à l'aise, se qui marcha très bien puisqu'elle vira plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Est-ce que Lily est là?

-Non.

-Ah... alors je vais revenir... plus tard.

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour partir, il la prit par le bras et l'amena dans la maison puis ferma la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Tu peux l'attendre ici si tu veux, coupa-t-il.

Elle allait parler mais, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait bouger ses doigts sur son bras, lui arrachant des frissons. C'était assez étrange. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit cela par une simple caresse innocente. Cela lui coupait le souffle mais en même temps, elle avait peur. Harry s'en aperçu dans son regard et fronça les sourcils. Elle commençait un peu à paniquer. Ce fut sur ces entres-faits que Lily et Jane arrivèrent avec bébé Harry. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte et les regardaient bouche bée. Les yeux de Lily se posèrent sur la main d'Harry. Celui-ci lâcha Marie-Ève et dit comme si rien n'était:

-Tu vois Marie! Elles sont là!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà un autre chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Laissez-moi des reviews! Oh!... et il y aussi la fic de ma best que j'ai publier pour elle juste vous le dire au cas où vous voudrez y jeter un coup d'oeil mais je vous averti... ce sont des nous caricaturé qui se retrouve à Poudlard donc... attention pour ne pas virer comme nous ;P Laissez des reviews pour faire... le ptit bouton en bas à gauche


End file.
